Where You Belong
by Aerilon452
Summary: John and Helen share a passionate kiss under a full moon. Only they are not as alone as they think.


**WHERE YOU BELONG:**

Helen had followed John down a side street leading into a cemetery, leaving her team behind on the hunt of an abnormal. She wondered what he was up to. What was his game this time? Helen pulled the leather of her coat tighter around her and continued to follow him. He ducked around a crypt and Helen thought she had lost him. But when she turned the corner he was there leaning against the side of the crypt with his arms crossed over his chest. Helen looked away, her cheeks turning red. She hadn't seen him looking at her with blatant lust in his eyes in nearly a hundred years; it unnerved her and made her remember. Helen had once told herself that she would stay away from John, try to put his memory behind her, but then he showed up and she would yearn for him again. Why couldn't she stop seeing hi? Why id she want to hurt? She wanted to ask why he was here, what he wanted, but all he did was to hold his hand out to her.

John knew she had been following him; it what made it exciting. This time she was the hunter, the tracker, and he was her prey. He had led her to this place of death and decay on a whim. John had only wanted to see her again, hadn't meant to be seen. She was his living flame, a reminder of what he used to be. John couldn't help but to hunger for her. He extended his hand to her hoping she could take his allowing him the small taste of heaven that she was to him. John wanted to feel the heat of her hand in his, feel her fingers interlock with his. His breath caught in his chest as she stepped from the shadows into the light of the moon. Helen's skin was pale against the black of her clothing. She wore a long leather coat similar to his that sheathed her body and beckoned him to go to her and to not have her come to him. But John remained waiting her for her with his hand out stretched.

Helen took one step out of the shadows. She wanted to go to John, wanted him to pull her into his arms encasing her in his warmth. John had left six months ago with no word as to where he was or how he was. Helen had missed him. Seeing him watching her spurred her to follow him. It was like following a lion into its den; she couldn't resist. She extended her hand, curled her fingers, uncurled them, and then rested her hand in his. He felt like a live wire and her hand finished the circuit between them. Electricity coursed over her, through her, but just on the edge of her senses could she feel the darkness in him and inside herself.

John pulled her close, needed her close. His lips sought her out, melded. For a moment she fought against him, tried to push away, but relented and gave her full attention to his dark kiss. John pinned her against the side of the crypt wedging his thigh between her parted legs. Helen gasped and it was music to his ears as he continued to devour her lips in a passionate kiss that would leave both of them smoldering for many nights to come.

Helen was on fire, body and soul. John was ravenous. His kiss made her hungry for more of him. Of their own accord Helen's hands slid over his waist and up his back where she dug her short nails into his cloth covered back. John growled, dark and deadly, into the kiss. Helen moaned running her hands back down to his waist. She fisted her hands in the fabric of his pants so she could switch position; this time it would be John pinned against the wall. John didn't even react. He ran his hands down her waist, around to the back of her thighs, and picked her up so she was against him, so she could feel him. Helen braced her hands, palm down, on the stone.

John was alive again with feeling. He had Helen in his arms, in the dark under the full moon. Her place was always with him. "Don't you feel it?" John asked pulling his lips away from hers. He needed air as much as he needed.

"Feel… what?" Helen asked between breaths. John always managed to drain her dry. And yet, she came back for more. The only time Helen truly felt anything was when she was with John, whether it was anger, or passion. John was the one constant in her life, others came and went, but John remained.

"This is where you belong, with me, in the dark." John angled his head to get a better look at her. "I can feel your darkness yearning to be free."

Helen stood on her own feet. It wasn't what he was saying wasn't true. For months now she had been feeling the edges of her own inner darkness creep closer and closer to the surface, but to have John feel it turned her mind. "I don't know where I belong these days," Helen confessed turning her back on him to face the moon. John always saw through her.

John pushed away from the wall of the crypt. He pulled Helen back into his arms keeping her close. "You know where you belong. You're just afraid to admit it." John sank his teeth playfully into the side of Helen's neck and she moaned deep in her throat.

She knew this was wrong, but John was her addiction. The only time she felt anything true was when she had been with John. He made her feel, even if it was hate. Turing in his arms Helen wrapped her arm over his neck dragging his lips back down to hers for another scorching kiss. Helen hadn't wanted to reply. She was afraid of letting her darkness out. It was that darkness that nearly shot Kate a year ago when she had been looking for Ashley. John understood it, Helen didn't and she didn't want to. All tat mattered was the feeling of John's lips against her and the taste of him invading her senses drowning out the world.

**ROOFTOP:**

Will Zimmerman couldn't believe what he was seeing through the binoculars. Ok, he believed it but he couldn't really believe it was happening. Pulling the binoculars away Will rubbed his eyes. It was then that Kate decided to take them and check out what he was looking at. That was fine with him. He wasn't too fond of seeing his boss with her lips against Jack the Ripper.

"Dude, check out the serious lip action," Kate laughed. Down in the cemetery across the street he Doc and Druitt were making out like there were nothing more than teenagers.

"Kate…" Will dragged out her name. He didn't want to hear it.

"Oh, Will, come on. It's not like you didn't know the Boss didn't still have the hots for Tall, Bald, and Deadly." Kate commented continuing to watch them. She found it odd that they were making out in a cemetery, but nothing about Doctor Helen Magnus was normal.

Will turned back to her and saw she was still watching, "Ok, stop watching them. It's weird enough."

Kate dropped the binoculars from her eyes and turned to Will, "So the doc gets all hot for Jack the Ripper, big deal. Your girlfriend could go invisible; that's a whole new level of kink." She said, the words just flowing out of her mouth with out thinking noticing that Will turned a light shade of pink when she mentioned Clara and her abilities from the source blood.

"She just doesn't need that from him." Will muttered. It was odd enough to know that Druitt was still around. The last time Will has seen Druitt he had been saying he still loved Magnus and then he was gone. That threw Magnus off her game for a whole week.

"Who cares…" Kate tossed back bring the binoculars back up to her eyes, "The Doc doesn't seem to mind a whole lot."

Will took them from Kate and adjusted the focus back on the cemetery. Magnus and Druitt were now on the ground, still kissing, and fighting for dominance. He could barely make out the sounds of laughter. Magnus was actually laughing with Druitt. "This is crazy. I'm going back to the Sanctuary." Will muttered. "I've got paper work to do."

"Have fun with that." Kate responded. She had turned back to the Cemetery when Will grabbed the back of her jacket hauling her away from the edge and over to the roof top stairs. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Kate jerked free.

"You're coming too." Will responded opening the door.

"What if the Doc…"

"Well, as you pointed out, she seems to be enjoying herself. So, come on." Will motioned to the steps. He smiled when Kate moved past him muttering. There was no doubt in his mind that Magnus would be fine. He would just prefer she wasn't so fine in Druitt's arms. He had spent the better part of two years trying to figure out how Magnus and Druitt managed to function with each other for any length of time and now he knew. They had to blow off steam, lust, in any way they could.


End file.
